Starting a new life
by therion000
Summary: Sasuke was throw in to a new world before he can have his revenge on Itachi. Now whitout a clear goal in his life he decide to restore his clan. But can he do it? When the school that he enroll is full of monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for took some of your time to read my story.

This is my first story. So any comment or critique that will help me to improve are well received.

And lastly english is not my native language, one of the reason I am writing this is to improve in my english so beforehand I apology for any

error you may find.

**I do not own Natuto, Rosario+Vampire or any of his characteres this is only a fan made story.**

Sasuke uchiha awoke, he was disoriented and his mind foggy.

_"what happen were am I"_

His clotes were thorn and bloody and he have burns in several parts of his body, slowly Sasuke tried to search his surrondings, Sasuke could see he was in the middle

of some clearing in the woods but he could not recognise the place.

Sasuke concentrated trying to remember what happen and how he ended here an then it all come back to him. He was fighting with some members of akatsuki to find

Itachi whereabouts, he got this blond member named Deidara beaten and cornered, Sasuke was going to interrogate him when Deidara use a suicide ninjutsu to blow him

to pieces, Sasuke was to wornt out to stop him or to flee in time, his only chance to escape with his life was to summon Manda the great snake pet of his former master

Orochimaru, it was a risky move but his only way out.

Quickly Sasuke make the hand seals to summon Manda and hit the ground with his hands, in a instant the great snake was in front of him that very instant was all it

took for Sasuke to put Manda in a sharingan induce trance, that he can sumon Manda do not mean that the snake was willing to follow his comand, a very dirty move

but Sasuke do not have other choice.

This was a move Sasuke planed in case of emergency, he will hide inside the snake mouth and dispel the summon, the snake will teleport to his place of origin

with him and one of the members of his team will sumon Manda again a perfect escape plan, he left a scroll and some of his blood with his team for that purpose.

But luck was not on his side, Sasuke quickly jump inside the snake mouth and dispel the sumon, but at that very instant the blast of the explosion hit them both,

sending off Sasuke from the snake mouth just when they were in the middle of the teletransportation, and that was all Sasuke remember.

Sasuke know very little about time-space ninjutsu but he know that interrupt or mess one was very dangerous, he could end in a random place or his body could end

scattered through the dimensions never able to merge again.

_"Hummp looks like I was lucky, now I need to know were I am"_

For all Sasuke know he could be anywhere. Sasuke attempt to get up but he was to weak and his body hurt in several places

_"But first I need to treat my wounds" _

Sasuke was not a medic nin but he learn some basic techniques with Kabuto to treat his wounds, after all he was a loner who only depends on him self most of the time.

Sasuke use what little strength he have and crawl to the nearest tree to treat his wounds, after finish to tired to be awake Sasuke succum to sleep.

The next day Sasuke awoke early in the morning his strength returned and his wounds were healing fast, Sasuke was amazed that no one have found him while he

was out

_"I must have ended to far away from any town, I need to figure were I am so I can find my team," _

Sasuke jump over the taller tree he could see to make a reconnaissance of the area, and was shocked when he could see not a town but a big city not too far away.

What impressed Sasuke more was not the strange and tall buildings or the city size neither the odd roads he could see or the amount of vehicles in the roads,

it was the lack of chakra, he could not sense any ninja nearby, a city this big need a good defence against robbers or at the very least some random ninja just passing

by, but Sasuke do not feel anything.

Sasuke approach the city through the woods trying to feel any ninja in the surrounding of the city but nothing, when Sasuke reach the end of the woods he was very close

to the city but he need to wait for nigth fall, in the outskirts of the city he could see some houses and others buildings not as big as the ones in the center of the city, the

people Sasuke could see in the distant were all civilians there was not a single guard anywhere, the people clothes were odd nothing like what Sasuke was used to see,

if Sasuke were to walk in the city with his actual clothes even if say clothes happen to be in good condition he probably will be the center of attention. Attention that he

dont need, Sasuke was a missing nin and the last thing he want is some hunter nin after him.

_"I need to steal some clothes from the nearby houses when night fall" _

By the end of the day Sasuke have made a full reconnaissance of the roads and the houses in the city outskirts, always without been see. The architecture of the taller

buildings was something new to him but the houses he could see were somewhat not too diferent from the ones in konoha. The amount of vehicles was odd Sasuke

remember seen one or two in big citys but not that many, it looks like everybody in this city have a car. The people all civilians not a single ninja or even some regular

guards to protect the city. The conclusion Sasuke reach was not good, he have never heard or read of this city so he must be very far away from were he left his team

and who knows in what country he was or how much time will take him to find them.

With the help of the dark Sasuke approach to one of the many houses he have watched during the day that have some clotes he could use hanging in the yard, Sasuke

took a dark blue shirt with long sleeve from one house, and from another house he took some black jeans, the tricky part was to find the shoes but nothing that a

genjutsu cant fix after all the people were just civilians a little touch en the shoulder to manipulate his chakra was all Sasuke need to put them in one illusion, and more

important to interrogate the person for information without been see. And not to far from were he was Sasuke could see a young man around his age watching the sky

from his balcony in the secon floor

_"Hmmp perfect"_

Sasuke was walking through the city in hurry somewhat pissed and fearful of what he could find his objetive the public library. When he interrogate the young man after

obtaining the shoes, the result was something he was not expecting. Not only the young man have never heard from the fire country or any of the other countries, each

town and city Sasuke remember was something new to the young man. Even worse the mere existence of ninjas was ridiculous to the young man. Then Sasuke ask

him for a bigger source of information and the young man point him to the public library, leaving the young man behind after make sure that everything look like a dream

to him Sasuke hurry up to the public library.

When Sasuke arrive to the public library the place was close, but this was not going to stop Sasuke he need answers and fast and this places have this answers. It was

a two floor building it look somewhat old and the architecture do not macht with the rest of the tall and big buildings, careful that no one see him Sasuke jump to the rooftop

of the building searching for a way inside, in one corner of the rooftop Sasuke spot a door to get inside. Sasuke cut the lock like butter with a kunai charged with ligthing

chakra, he open the door and star to go down through the staircase, Sasuke stop abruply when he feel a small chakra in side the building

_"So they have guards after all"_

feeling the small chakra source Sasuke silently aproach to his target a lonely security guard that do not have a chance when Sasuke suddenly jump behind him and take

him down with a clean hit in the base of the head, that left the poor guard unconscious.

Sasuke took the flashlight from the guard and keep going to the first floor. When Sasuke reach the first floor he immediately start to search for a map and to his bad luck

he found the map, hanging in one of the walls a big map of the country and beside that map a world map. Sasuke mind was in chaos what the hell was japan or america or

europe, the names of the countries were totally wrong the form of the continents of the world were wrong, all was wrong. Rage and despair were filling sasuke mind

_"Where the hell I am?" "This must be some type of illusion"_ _"Maybe someone capture me and put me in a genjutsu" _

Were some of the thought passing in Sasuke mind, but he knows that this cant be a genjutsu Sasuke trained very hard to counter Itachi genjutsus, even if he was traped in

one Sasuke will notice in a instant that something was wrong, so how can this be. Still shocked Sasuke tried to calm down and think rationally, he need more information

so Sasuke start to search for some books that will help him to understan better this place and his situation, Sasuke search was succesful he found some history and

science books and some ninja related books, the ninja related books were more from myths and legends to his disapoinment.

Sasuke leave the library after taking the books, he needs a place to calm himself and read the books in peace, the best place for that was the forest were he woke up.

Sasuke mind was still in chaos, he hurry up his pace looking up in one of the buildings he could see a clock it reads 1:48 the streets were empty this help in calming

his mind a little. Sasuke never like to be in crowds, he was in such a hurry and his mind in such chaos that when he turn around a corner Sasuke never saw this guy

dressed like a priest crashing with him, both Sasuke an the priest fall to the ground for the impact, scattering all the books Sasuke have in the street and the priest

drop some fliers too, in hurry Sasuke get up of the floor, the last thing he want now was a scandal from the priest.

**"It was my fault, let me help you."**

He help the priest to get up and pick up all the fliers Sasuke could see and returned all to the priest, on a closer inspection Sasuke could see that the priest oddly was not

mad in fact he just keep walking like noting ever happen but one thing was bothering Sasuke the aura of the priest was odd he can feel a strange energy from the priest it

was not chakra but when he turn around the priest was no more in sight. Thougths of search for the priest cross in Sasuke mind but he discarted the idea he have more

importan thing to do for the moment. Quickly Sasuke pick up all the book in the floor when he noticed that one flier of the priest was left hidden under one of the books, he

took it too and left to the in the forest Sasuke make a camp fire and star reading the books.

The next day Sasuke awoke around midday he sleep maybe one or two hours when a nigthmare bring him to reality a reality that looks more like a nigthmare to Sasuke.

If what he read was rigth this place was not his world, the failed teleportation must brought him here somehow, but the worst thing was that he do not know how to return

and by what Sasuke just read this world do not posses the means to return him either. To him that was a destiny worse than death if he just have died in the figth with

Deidara at least Sasuke would have died trying to achieve his goal of revenge, and his failure would mean he was not ready to fight Itachi. But here he was alive and his

goal unattainable everything he have done was for nothing, his betrayal to the leaf village, two an a half years of training with Orochimaru, the formation of team hebi all for

nothing his entire life was a waste, Itachi was alive somewhere in his world and he cant do nothing about it.

Sasuke stood in his same spot in the forest asking himself what should he do, what was left for him to do. When he remember that there was one thing left to do, one of

his goals that he can accomplish. The restoration of the uchiha clan. A goal left behind for fear of Itachi killing every love one of sasuke again but if Sasuke cant reach

Itachi. Itachi cant reach him either, half of his goals accomplished was better that none. Now the question was how to do that Sasuke still do not know this world at all,

ninjas do not exist either so how can he make a life in this world, he need to star almost from cero so how can he learn more from this world and at the same time find a

suitable girl to restore his clan.

While Sasuke was thinking his sight fall on the flier from the priest, he have almost forgot about the flier, last night he do not have time to read it, Sasuke took the flier

and star reading, when he finish a smirk appear on his face. This was just what he needed in a school he can learn more from this world and meet some girls and the

best thing, with just this flier he can enter in one.

_"So youkai academy I wonder what kind of school is"_

_I am still undecided in the pairing, it can go either Moka o Kurumu or bot, so I want to hear your opinions._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decide to post this chapter to celebrate my first review, but do not expect that I will update this soon **_

_**always. I will update the story onece a week, around**_

_**wednesday or thursday. Again I did like to read your coments on the story to know if I am doing this **_

_**rigth.**_

_**And a big thank you to: Darth Lelouch for the first review.**_

_**After reading the reviews I recheck the chapter and fix the mistakes that I could find**_

**I do not own Natuto, Rosario+Vampire or any of his characteres.**

Sasuke was watching the landscape through a bus window to kill some time while he reach his destination, he

was the only one in the bus besides the driver. His destination a place called youkai academy, his purpose find a

girl worthy enough to restore the uchiha clan while he learn more from this world and adapt to life here.

But Sasuke was having second thoughts about the whole idea can he easily forget Itachi and his revenge if the

opportunity present. The answer was no he cant, at the first oportunity he will leave everything behind just to

kill Itachi. And that means he will leave behind a possible family, that thought made Sasuke uneasy and

doubts fill his mind. To distract his mind from those thoughts Sasuke made a review of the events from the

previous weeks.

Three weeks have passed since Sasuke arrived to this world at that time the idea of restore the uchiha clan and

live in this world was his only solace, he found a job as a waiter in a small restaurant his good looks made him

very popular with the girls and ladies that leave behind a nice tip for him, that make his plans to enter in this

academy to go on without troubles.

In the beginning he sleep in the forest that was outside the city but latter Sasuke made a deal with the owner of

the restaurant, he end up living in a empty room the owner have in exchange he was working for free and the

only paid he got was from the tips of the costumers. Yes he was a ninja an assasin he could easily get what he

want by force but Sasuke do not want to be a wanted man like in his world were he need to watch out his back

all the time, beside he was lucky that the incident in the library and the clothes he stole do not cause him any

troubles. By the middle of the third week Sasuke have collected enough stuffs like clothes and money and the

time to enter in the academy was near.

Sasuke was suddenly interrupt from his thoughts when the bus go inside a tunel, he could feel he go through

some kind of barrier but just like with the priest this barrier was not made of chakra and that is when Sasuke

notice that the bus driver have the same strange energy like the priest, he do not know if he should ask about

this from the little knowledge he had of this world maybe he was the only one who can feel this.

At that moment the bus driver speak to him

**"So you are the new studen enrolling in youkai academy"**

**"Yes I am"**

Was Sasuke reply.

**" In that case prepare yourself when we come out of the tunel we will be almost infront of the school" **

Then the bus driver turn to look at Sasuke and say.

**"Youkai academy is a very horrifying school. So take care"**

After heard those words Sasuke put a smirk in his face, what can be so horrible in that school? He trained with

one of the most evil and twisted being in his world.

**"I can deal with whatever thing that is waiting for me in the academy"**

The bus driver stay silent for a moment and whisper.

**"We will see"**

Once the bus get out of the tunel and stop, Sasuke took his luggage and exit the bus, the driver say his

goodbye and took off leaving Sasuke alone.

_"So this is youkai academy" _

This place have a very different landscape than the one Sasuke was watching before he enter in the tunel, the

trees were death, the land was barren crows were perched in the death trees, there was a lake in one side of

the road but the water looks almost red like blood, in the distance he could see a big old building, some people

will say that the whole place looks haunted but to Sasuke this landscape was no different from one of the many

hideout of Orochimaru. Sasuke look at the old building in the distance.

_"That must be the school"_

Sasuke grab his luggage and start to walk toward the school, on his way there he could see that besides the

crows the place was full with bats, spiders and snakes, this place hardly look like a school, but he can´t be picky

about his situation, without papers from this world he can´t enter so easily in another school. He keep walking

for a few minutes in silence when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

**"Coming through" **

Quickly Sasuke look behind him to see a girl on a bicycle at full speed in a clear collision course with him, with his

speed and reflex Sasuke could avoid the hit but that will show the girl that he was not a regular human, besides

if he do not stop the girl now she can end seriously hurt. So the only thing Sasuke could do in this suitation was

to brace himself for the impact and try to reduce the girl fall. A loud impact sound was heard followed by a male

grunt and a female scream.

When Sasuke open his eyes he could see the bicycle was beside him, the girl was in his arms but in a very

awkward position his left hand was grabing one of the girl thigh and his right arm was all around the girl back

but his hand was grabing one of the girl breast and to make things worse the girl was sit on his lap quickly

Sasuke take off his hands from the girls body and ask:

**"Are you all right" **

**"Oww I am sorry i got dizzi from my anemia" **

Was the girl answer. On a more closer look Sasuke could see that the girl clothes were very similar to the one

he have

_"She must be a student from this academy" _

But when he look at the girl face he was shocked the girl hair was long and pink and his eyes were a deep green

just like...

_"Sakura?" _

That was the firsth thought that cross in Sasuke mind, the girl look a lot like Sakura. One more reason to feed his

doubts about this whole plan. Sasuke do not need a reminder of his past, when all that he want was to start a

new life. Sasuke thoughts were interrupted when he heard the girl talk.

**"Aaah oh no blood" **

In one of Sasuke cheeks there was a little cut and some blood was flowing from the wound, the girl took a

hankerchief from his pocket. she was going to clean the wound when she fall in Sasuke arms, her head very

close to Sasuke neck and say.

**"The scent of blood, I lose control whent I smell that scent" **

Meanwhile Sasuke stood frozen

_"Is she going to faint? Maybe she is afraid of blood" _

Sasuke was thinking that when he feel it. The girl bite his neck and quickly she start to suck up his blood.

_"What is she doing? That goes to far even for a fan girl standar" _

Sasuke grab the girl by the soulders and pull her of from him. A very angry Sasuke stand up and shout.

**"What do you think you are doing bitting other people neck" **

Sasuke eyebrow were twitching in clear annoyance while he put his hand in his neck to stop the blood, the poor

girl clearly ashamed answer.

**"Im sorry, my name is Moka Akashiya. Althoug I look like this, I am a vampire"**

When Sasuke heard the word vampire he stop moving in clear shock and his anger fade.

_"Maybe this girl hit her head really hard" _

Just to be sure he say.

**"Vampire you meant the blood sucking monster that hate crosses and garlic" **

Sasuke read something about vampires in one of the book he brought from the library. He took that myth as

something amusing but not worthwhile his time.

**"Yes and thank you so much for the tread, your blood is so yummy" **

Moka answer with a smile on her face.

_"Yes she definitively hit her head really hard" _

After the incident with Moka, Sasuke grab his luggage and keep walking to the school building, Moka was beside

Sasuke walking with his bicycle in hand, they walk a few steps in silence when Moka ask Sasuke.

**"Do you hate our kind... vampires?"**

When Sasuke heard this he stop to look at Moka. Sasuke do not know if Moka was just weird or it was really a

hit in the head. But he can clearly see tha she was very serious about the question, so he choose to play along.

**"No, not really from what I know they are very interesting beings" **

This reply put a big smile in Moka face

**"That is great! then if you are okay with me, please be my friend!, I was feeling lonely since I do not know **

**anyone here!"**

This was something new to Sasuke, normally every girl he meet try to seduce or impress him to win his affection,

no one of them ever have ask him if they can be friends. Sasuke as well do not know anyone here, and he need

to start at some point to meet some people, the less annoying the better. Taking off the bite incident Moka so far

was not annoying, she don´t chatter endless and was not trying to win his affection with cheap seduction tricks.

But Sasuke was undecided. What if he say yes and Moka turn in to a rabid fangirl and besides there was this

vampire thing, Sasuke do not know if this come from the accident with the bicycle or if Moka was just some

diehard fan gone wrong of that myth. But in spite of all Sasuke decide to give it a try, He held out his hand to

Moka and say.

**"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, pleased to meet you"**

Whit this action from Sasuke, Moka smile grew bigger. She was making her first friend here in youkai academy.

To Moka Sasuke was a quiet boy with a serious face, a good looking boy if she have anything to say, but the

best part was that he was not afraid or hate her even when Sasuke know she is a vampire. Moka took Sasuke

hand and make a handshake while she say.

**"Im very pleaced to meet you too. When the entrace ceremony is over please talk to me some more ok"**

And with those words Moka go ahead to the school building in hurry leaving behind her new friend. Sasuke too

start to walk to the school building while he was thinking in this strange girl he just meet, Moka surely was

different from the other girl he have met in the past, but something was bothering Sasuke just like the bus driver

and the priest Sasuke could not feel chakra in Moka only that weird energy.

Sasuke was sitting in one of the classroom desks with a bored expression. The entrace ceremony ended without

incidents and now he was in his new classroom waiting for the teacher. A quick look in the classroom was all

Sasuke need to remember his days in the ninja academy, just like back in those days the girls do not stop

to look at him with a dreamy look in his faces and some of boys look at him with resentment from all the

attention he get from the girls. Just then the teacher got in to the classroom. The teacher was a cheerful looking

woman with glasses, it have blond hair and a weird hairstyle that make some of his hair resemble two big cat

ears.

**"Hello everyone and welcome to youkai academy! I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think **

**you all already know this but this is a ****school built for the sake of monster to attend!"**

After the teacher say this words Sasuke bored expression was replaced by a serious one. Or the teacher was

crazy or Sasuke suspicius about something very wrong in this academy were true. In the entrace ceremony

when all the studens were together, Sasuke could not feel any chakra just the same kind of energy Moka and

the bus driver possess. All of that was not a coincidence but monsters, that was going too far. Even if what the

teacher was saying sounds crazy Sasuke keep listening.

**"The earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monster to continue to **

**survive, we have no choice but to continue to ****pacefully coexist with humans. At this academy you will be **

**studying how to coexist with humans. So for that reason, as a school rule you will live your **

**lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? it is a matter of being able to disguise yourself **

**well as a human! You are never to allow a fellow ****estudent to know your true form"**

When the teacher stop speaking Sasuke was stuned, he look at the rest of the studenst, none of them look

bothered or surprised by the words of the teacher, then he remember Moka words.

_"My name is Moka Akashima. Althoug I look like this, I am a vampire"_

_"It looks like Moka was not weird she was telling the truth"_

Sasuke do not know what to do with all of this, not to long ago he was thrown in this new world, and now it was

like he was thrown again in a new world. If what Sasuke felt in the entrace ceremony was right he was the only

human in the school. Sasuke was brought back from his thoughts when a student sitting in front of him spoke

**"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans. And in the case of beautiful girls to **

**molest them"**

Sasuke do not know the student sitting in front of him but he want to punch him right now for that comment. If

that student insult the humans he was insulting him as well. But he stop his impulse when Sasuke heard the

teacher reply.

**"Incidentally, here in youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine **

**humans here! Since this academy is within a ****secret world! To those humans who come to know of our **

**existance, we will bring them death"**

After heard that Sasuke first thought was.

_"They will kill me if my true form is found, I wonder how well I can defend myself if that happen"_

From the door of the classroom the voice of a girl was heard.

**"Excuse me. Sorry I am late but after the entrance ceremony i got lost in the school"**

The teacher look at the girl in the door and reply.

**"Ho that is fine just take a seat"**

The girl in the door was Moka. When she enter in the classroom all the boy turn in his direction and begin to

shout compliments to Moka.

**"She is hot"**

**"I am so happy to be in the same class as this girl"**

**"Whoa beutiful"**

**"We are luky to have her"**

After Moka hear this she shyly walk and start to search for his seat. Moka look around the classroom looking for

his seat, when she spot Sasuke.

**"Huh Sasuke? It is Sasukeee! We are in the same class!"**

Sasuke was not paying attention to what was happening in the classroom after heard what the teacher said he

was thinking deeply about this whole situation. When he suddenly hear his name, Sasuke turn to where the

sound was coming only to be almost tackled by a cheerful Moka who seek only to hug him.

_" What? Moka? What is this about the same class? Is she hugging me? Why is she hugging me? Did she turn in a _

_rabid fan girl?"_

Those were some of Sasuke chaotic thoughts during Moka onslaught. Meanwhile Sasuke eyebronws were

twitching for the second time in the day. After witness this display of affection all the boys in the class were

looking at Sasuke with rage. some were speaking thing like:

**"Why it have to be him? He have the rest of the girls attention"**

**"What is with this guy? What relation does he have with that girl?**

**"Our beutiful girl! Our beutiful girl"**

Meanwhile a boy was watching the whole scene in silence with ill intention in his look, the same boy who speak

about eating humans and molest girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here I am again, with this new chapter that I hope you enjoy**

**Many thanks to the people that leave a review, and yes I will try to get a beta reader,in the meantime**

**I edit the chapter 2 trying to fix what i could find. **

**I do not own the characters from either, naruto or rasario+vampire.**

After class Moka was draging Sasuke by the arm exploring the school building with a cheerfull smile on his face,

to Sasuke it looks like his little talk with Moka after the hug about how she must respect his personal space was

for nothing. Moka was not a fan girl, she was not trying to seduce Sasuke, but she certainly was too friendly with

him. Moka was trying really hard to be his friend. That was an odd thing to him, a quickly look in his surronding

show him that Moka was very popular with the boy she can have a lot of friends. So why him? But who was him

to talk about this. In the ninja academy Sasuke was very popular as well but he have no real friends except

maybe for the people in his old team. Sasuke quickly dismiss those toughts, Konoha and team seven was

something he do not want to remember, a difficult task considering that Moka is a constant reminder of his old

team.

Sasuke and Moka keep walking through the school but something was starting to bother Sasuke. Every place

they go it was alway the same. A lot of boys and girl were talking about Moka and Sasuke.

**"Whoa beutiful!" **

**"That boy must be mine"**

**"I wanna date her"**

**"He must be the hottest boy in the school"**

Those coment do not bother Sasuke. What bother Sasuke where the coments when the boys noticed that Moka

was grabing the arm of Sasuke.

**"Hey who the hell is that boy?"**

**"Perhaps he will leave on his own"**

**"If not that bastard is dead"**

**"Let just kill him now"**

After hearing those coment for a while, Sasuke lose his patience. He turnaround to look at the crowd of boys

with his sharingan a killer glare and a face that say JUST TRY IT . That was enough to make the boys run in panic.

_"Hmp Are those really monsters? Pathetic"_

Moka was confused by the boys reaction, but that was to be expected because when Sasuke turn in Moka

direction he have his normal stoic look on his face.

**"What was that?"**

**"Don´t ask me"**

Moka and Sasuke keep exploring the school for a few minutes but stop abruptly, when in front of them appear a

boy blocking their path, It was the same boy that Sasuke wanted to punch in class.

**"You are called Moka Akashiya are you not? I am your classmate Saizo Komiya greetings. By the way, why **

**is a beautiful lady like your self associating ****with a guy like this"**

When Saizo finish off his speech he grab Sasuke by his shirt and pull him up from the floor. Now Sasuke was

pissed he was going to electrocute this guy with his shidori current until he end up all crispy. But he stop this

action when Moka grab one of his arms trying to help him. When Saizo notice what Moka was doing he throw

Sasuke to the floor, and then approach to Moka saying.

**"Would not someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy? Why do not we go off somewhere **

**just the two of us and have fun?"**

Moka worry face change to a scared one at Saizo words, She turn to look at Sasuke who was geting up and she

can clearly see anger in his eyes, To Moka this was one of the interestingly features of Sasuke. He never show

any emotion on his face but his eyes sometimes were very expressive.

To prevent any trouble Moka grab one of Sasuke arms and pull him away from Saizo while she say.

**"I am sorry! I am having fun with Sasuke now!"**

Saizo just stood there looking at the couple go. And with a evil smile say.

**"I never allow a nice woman like you to scape"**

After walking away for some time and Moka was sure that Saizo was not following them she stop to recover her

breath and release Sasuke arm. Sasuke still have those angry eyes, Moka do not know what kind of monster

Sasuke was but she do not want to see her first friend in this school hurt by a stupid fight. To lighten the

mood Moka spoke the first thing that come to her mind.

**"That was surprising was not it, I got a little scared. Are you alrigth Sasuke?"**

Sasuke was still very angry, he can´t forget so easily what that guy Saizo did it to him. If Moka do not have step

in Saizo now will be nothing more than a bloody pile in the floor. Sasuke look at Moka with a cold glare when she

ask him if he was alright. Sasuke do not know if he should be angry with Moka for stopping him or with himself

for let it happen, in a cold and harsh tone he respond.

**"why do you step in? I can easily handle a guy like him"**

With that cold reply of Sasuke, Moka realice that Sasuke was indeed angry with her. She look at the floor and in

a sad tone she say.

**"I am sorry but I do not want to see one of my friends hurt in a stupid fight. **

When Sasuke hear Moka words, he close his eyes and try to calm himself.

_"This is not my world, I can´t resolve everything with a fight. But more important she really consider me as her _

_friend."_

**" I understand why you did it, but belive me I can take care of my self"**

Sasuke held out his hand to her in sign of peace. Moka put a big smile and almost throw sasuke on the floor

when she run towards sasuke to give him a big hug. Moka again was being too friendly with him and Sasuke

wanted to know why?. Why him? when there is a whole academy full of people. So far Moka has not made an

attempt to make more friends besides him. When Moka calm down, Sasuke ask her.

**"Moka why are you so friendly to someone like me? You do not know anything about me. With your **

**personality and looks you can have a lot of other ****friends. So why hang out only with me?"**

Moka put a desperate face when she hear Sasuke question. To Moka that question sound like if Sasuke was

trying to get rid of her.

**"Do not say that!. You are someone who accepted me even when you know I am a vampire. When I am with **

**you I do not feel alone!.**

Alone Sasuke know very well that word. It was part of his life since his brother kill everyone in his clan. Now

looking in the sad eyes of Moka he could see the same pain and loneliness. Moka hide this pain behind a cheerful

personality just like he hide his pain behind his cold heart personality. Moka was the same and at the same time

the opposite of Sasuke, he do not want to form bonds with people and Moka was desperate to make bonds with

someone, he was cold and harsh, she was affectionate and cheerfull. But in the end bot of them were alone.

With this information Sasuke now can understan better the behavior of Moka. Sasuke on a whim accepted to be

Moka friend, and now she do not want to lose that frienship no matter what. But why can´t she make more

friends?. Sasuke do not undestand this, the only clue he have is that Moka put a lot of emphasis in being a

vampire. Sasuke do not know what was so especial about be a vampire. But from what Moka say it looks like all

the monsters avoid her when they find out she is one. That pick Sasuke curiosity about vampires. He will need to

learn more about them. But first he will need to calm down Moka.

**"Don´t worry, I´m not going anywhere. I was just curious about you been too frienly with someone you **

**hardly know. And that remind me, I don´t know much ****about you as well. You know I can not see you as **

**anything except a normal human Moka. Are you really a vampire?"**

Moka calm down after Sasuke explanation. She really think for a moment that Sasuke was trying to get rid of her.

But now it looks like Sasuke want to know more about her. That put back a smile on Moka face.

**"Right now I look pretty human. But if I take this rosary from my chest off. I become in a evil and scary **

**vampire. Rosaries have the effect of sealing off ****a vampire´s power. Since in my original form i was heated **

**and cause conflict. I put this rosary on myself to seal my powers. But even if our power is ****sealed, we do still **

**crave blood."**

Sasuke was watching Moka rosary during the explanation it was silver with a big red gem in the center attached

to his neck by a thick chain in a black leather choker. When Moka reach the part of being heated, this pick Sasuke

curiosity even more. To him Moka looks like a pretty normal girl, so why his race was hated. But when she

reach the part of the blood Sasuke could feel a intence gaze on his neck and notice how moka was slowly

approaching to him.

This talk of blood awoke in Moka his crave for blood, she can not resist the temptation of suck Sasuke blood one

more time. When Moka was in range to bite Sasuke neck. She quickly pounced on his target only to find and

empty space. Moka look infront of her, to find two steps ahead of her an annoyed Sasuke who say.

**"Hey what am I? Your food of the day?"**

Moka was amazed by Sasuke speed. She really want to find what kind of monster Sasuke is but it was against

the school rules. But more important she need to apology to Sasuke for her behavior. Moka was not like that,

she never have problems controlling her crave of blood. But Sasuke scent was so alluring.

**"I am sorry Sasuke I do not know why I did it. Normally I can control my crave for blood. Well actually you **

**are the first person whose body i have ever feed ****from Sasuke. You were my first time. That feeling I will **

**never forget."**

Sasuke was dumbfounded by Moka words. By the implications in moka words Sasuke do not know if he should

felt proud or violated. But one thing was clear to Sasuke Moka behavior was his fault, as a human his blood must

be irresistible to Moka. So Sasuke took a deep breath and close his eyes while he tilt his head to one side and

say.

**"Go ahead take one bite but do not drink to much"**

With those words Moka ashamed face change to a more cheerful one. She go near Sasuke neck and bite, closing

his eyes while she savour Sasuke blood. Sasuke felt a little prick on his neck and his gaze rest on Moka, dealing

with Moka was like dealing with a child. Sasuke can hardly belive that she have the same age as him, she can go

from happy to sad or from sad to happy in one moment with some words. That naive personality was easy to

find in childrens but a rare find in the older group of people, and even more rare on someone lonely.

When Moka finish his meal she open his eyes and meet Sasuke gaze. Those black pools were entrancing and

mysterious. Moka keep looking at those eyes for a few seconds, when she noticed what she was doing she

scream.

**"Aaaaahh I am so embarrassed!"**

In his embarrassement moka give a playful push to Sasuke while she turn around and say.

"**Let´s check the rest of the academy" **

Moka just go ahead of Sasuke with those words. Leaving behind a very confused Sasuke who was almost

incrusted in the wall for the unexpected force of Moka push

_"Moka is indeed a monster, That strenght is not normal"_

Sasuke and Moka keep doing a full tour in the academy, Sasuke take this chance to made a mental map of the

academy, If someone find out that Sasuke was human he will need to know all the possibles scape routes.

Those thoughts brought him back to his actual dilemma. Should Sasuke stay here or go to a normal school. But

was brought to reallity when Moka and him reach the school dormitory. It was a big gloomy building with six

floors, the walls look old and neglected but Sasuke do not care he have stayed in worst placeses.

Sasuke quickly say his goodbyes to Moka and rush to his room, he have a lot of things in his mind to think about

and do not want to be bothered. Sasuke stay in his room the rest of the afternoon thinking in his actual

situation. By human standars in this world Sasuke was a myth a legend just like the monsters in this academy.

He can throw fire from his mouth, generate and control a electric current from his body, walk on water and walls,

his speed was something normal humans only dream, summon snakes, his sharingan and the cursed seal that

give him not only more strength and speed but his body took a more demonic form. With this Sasuke can easily

pass as a monster. But Sasuke can not fool a monster nose his scent was surely human. Sasuke realise this

when Moka could not control his crave for blood. Besides Sasuke came here with two objectives, to learn more

about this new world and to find a suitable girl to restore the uchiha clan. The first objetive was not a problem

Sauke can learn even more of this world in this place in comparation with a normal school, but the problem was

in his second objetive. Can he really do it? Find a suitable girl in a school full of monsters. The idea of monsters

with sharingan cross in Sasuke mind, that surely will make a very strong uchiha clan, but there was a problem.

Everyone here looks like humans but is only a disguise who knows what he will get if he try to do it. Sasuke do

not want childrens that look like lizards or some tipe of slime creature. And more important what will the girls

think of him a human. Can monsters and humans coexist like that? That question make Sasuke remember

Moka.

Today the only girl Sasuke meet and was not a total annoying fan girl was Moka, she really tried to be his friend,

and Sasuke have to admit he enjoy the company of Moka a bit. But what will Moka think of him if she find out he

was a human? With those thoughts Sasuke made a plan to take a decision tomorrow based in Moka reacction

about leave or staying in this school.

The next morning Sasuke was waiting for Moka outside the school dormitory. He did not wait for much time,

when Moka again almost throw him at the floor with one of his hugs while she say.

**"Good mornig! If we do not hurry we are gona be late"**

While Sasuke was trying to scape Moka hug he ask.

**"Moka can we have a little talk in private?"**

After Moka heard the serious tone in Sasuke voice she release him and nod with her head. Moka follow Sasuke

to a deserted spot in front of the dormitory. Sasuke turn to look at Moka and say.

**"Moka what do you think of humans?"**

Moka face change from surprice to anger at Sasuke words

**"I hate those humans! You know I whent to a human school up through middle school. I was isolated, none **

**of those humans belived in monsters, so I ****started thinking I was weird. It was so tough. But I meet you! You **

**say it was all right even though you found I am a vampire. This has been the first ****time in my life that I have **

**not felt alone."**

When Sasuke heard that, the look in his face hardened

**"And what if I am one of those humans you hate?"**

Moka put a surpriece look in his face

**"There is no way a human could be here besides your speed is..."**

**"I am a human. A very special human. but human nonetheless. You say you were in a human school. What **

**do my scent remind you?"**

With those words Moka realize that Sasuke was telling the truth. His scent was almost the same scent humans

have. The look on Moka face change from surprice to one of sadness and betrayal. When Sasuke look at Moka

face he close his eyes and say.

**"That look on your face, was because you realized I am human hmmp. You know I really do not care if you **

**are a vampire or not. You are one of the ****less annoying people I have met in a while. But that look tell me it **

**matter to you if I am human. So I was right coexistence is not posible. I do not have ****a reason to be here, I **

**am leaving."**

In a blink of and eye Sasuke disappear after saying those words. Leaving behind a speechless Moka.

Sasuke have not planed to leave Moka that fast, he wanted to hear if truly monsters and humans can´t get

along. But that look on Moka face remind him a lot the nigth he left konoha, that look it was almost the same

look Sakura had when he left. The look of someone who have lost a important person in his life. That is why he

left so fast, and the reason he left Sakura unconscious before he leave Konoha, Sasuke can not stand that look,

It made him feel like he was the same as his broter a person who take away the love ones from people.

Sasuke return to his room in the dormitory and grab his luggage, once outside of the dormitory he decide to go

to the bus stop and leave this place for good. On his way there Sasuke hear someone screaming for help and

then Sasuke hear his name. The person screaming was Moka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here you have the new chapter, next week I m going to be very busy so expect the new chapter in two**

**weeks.**

**I do not own Natuto or Rosario+Vampire.**

After Sasuke disapear Moka was standing there crying she could not belive what just happen. When Sasuke ask

her what she think of humans, she just say she hate them, and when she realize Sasuke was human, she do

not know what to do or think, she was confused and sad. Sasuke accepted her even knowing she was a

vampire.

But moka could not do it, she just stood there frozen. The worse part were Sasuke final words.

_"I do not care if you are a vampire or not. It matter to you if I am human"_

As a vampire she suck humand blood and end up hurting humans. That is why she could not have a human friend

or at least Moka wanted to belive that. But deep down she know it was all a lie, that is why Moka whent to a

human school, she wanted to make a friends even if it was in a human school. In Sasuke she have found a

person that do not care what she was, a person that accepted her, that is what a real friendship was about, and

she ruin it.

Just then someone grab Moka from behind.

**"Why is it you are alone?"**

Moka turn to look who grab her and his face fill with fear.

**"Saizo!"**

Saizo look at Moka with desire and a evil smile on his face.

**"You shoul not be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can be with a man like me."**

Saizo put a hand in the mouth of Moka to prevent any screams or calls for help, and took her to a place far away

from the school dormitory he did not want any interruption. He chose a place near the bus stop, there should not

be anyone near by because all the students were now in the school. When they reach the place, Saizo

can barely restrain himself he will soon enjoy Moka´s body. Saizo push her to the floor while he take of his

school jacket.

**"Your beauty is incomparable to any of those puny humans I have molested! I really want you Moka **

**Akashiya!"**

Suddenly Saizo body start to grow his skin turns in a shade of grey his muscles bulge and grow his tonge start

to enlogate too.

**"Ohh I can not stop myself when I feel like this, I just can not stay in human form"**

When Moka notice this she grow more desperated and start to scream for help.

**"No someone help. Help me please. Sasuke help"**

Saizo enjoy hearing the screams of Moka. But it was time for the main course so he advance toward Moka. Saizo

wanted to savor every moment of this, his long tongue close in to one of Moka cheeks to taste her fear, when

suddenly a stone hit his tongue with great strength, making Saizo scream in pain. Both Saizo and Moka turn to

the place were the stone had come from, there was Sasuke standing with an angry look on his eyes. When Moka

look at Sasuke she feel relief that he was still here, now she can apologize for his Indecision.

**"Sasuke you come back"**

Sasuke gaze fell at Moka and with indifference he say

**"Do not misunderstand this I was just passing by, and he own me some pay back from yesterday"**

Sasuke was still angry with Moka for his despice to humans if there was something that Sasuke hate besides his

broter it was superficial people, that is why he hate fan girls. Someone that is with you only for your apperance,

money, status or your race was not worth your time. When Sasuke hear Moka´s screams he indeed

return but only because he feel guilty for leave so soon and not hear Moka´s answer.

Moka wanted to say that she was sorry about what happen in his last conversation but Saizo step in between

Moka and Sasuke.

**"You are that boy that were with Moka yesterday and now you interrupt me, you are gona pay for both **

**things. Show me your true form."**

When Sasuke hear this he slowly star to walk toward Saizo with a smirk on his face, and say with a confident

tone.

**"My true form is not your business, leave before you regret this."**

After hearing those words Saizo anger grown. This boy was underestimate him, he was going to fight with him in

his human form. He will show to that arrogant boy that nobody mess around with him. Saizo charge toward

Sasuke with the intention of hit him with one of his big claw like hands.

But Sasuke trainned eyes could follow Saizo moves without his sharingan. The guy was all strenght and no

speed at all. Just when Saizo hand was about to hit his face Sasuke quickly crouch his body to avoid the hit, in

this position Sasuke took impulse with his hands and feets that were on the floor to connect a strong hit with his

elbow in Saizo unprotected stomac followed by several punches in the same spot. But Saizo body was to hard to

be dazed by Sasuke hits. This took Sasuke by surprice and let an opening that Saizo use to land a hit on Sasuke

chest sending him flying several meters away. It was not that Sasuke was weak his strength was way above

average, with one hit Sasuke can knock down a medium size tree but Saizo body was hard as a rock and Sasuke

strength could not match this.

When Sasuke was send flying Moka run to the place were his body fell, menawhile Saizo was in the same place

laughing, thinking that Sasuke was beaten.

**"Ha ha ha ha ha ha you have some skills but you are far too weak scum"**

When Moka reach the place were Sasuke fell she was expecting to find a unconscious Sasuke. But was surpriced

when she saw that Sasuke was getting up from the floor. There was a thin line of blood leaving Sasuke mouth

and in his eyes a look of pure determination.

**"Sasuke stop this let´s run there is no way you can beat him"**

Sasuke look at Moka for a second before returning his gaze at Saizo and whisper.

**"Why do you care? You hate humans"**

With those harsh words Moka look at the floor. It was true she said those words, It was a mistake. But now

Moka can rectify that mistake.

**"I am sorry for saying that Sasuke. Please let´s begin again. Please be my friend."**

A small smirk appear in Sasuke mouth when he heard that. A second chance that is what Moka was asking. It

was true that even he had a second chance to make something worthy with his life after that big screw up with

Deidara. And he have to admit that finding someone like Moka will be hard to do, not only she was not a fan

girl but that naive personality was something refreshing and new.

**"Very well let´s begin again. But you must learn something abouth me. I never back down from a fight."**

Moka look at Sasuke like he was crazy, a human can not possibly win against a monster. So she try again to

convince Sasuke to run.

**"Sasuke please, you can´t win. let´s run"**

Moka´s words do not faze Sasuke. He can easily kill Saizo if he want to do it. But who knows what kind of

troubles that will bring. Besides there was something that was bothering Sasuke, if Moka is a Monster, Why she

did not defend herself? So he use this oportunity to find out the reason.

**"If you are that worried, Why do not help me? After all you are a vampire"**

Moka really wanted to help, Sasuke gave her anoter chance and she do not want to see her friend hurt, but

what Sasuke was asking was impossible.

**"I told you before my powers are sealed in this rosary. I can´t take it off"**

When Saizo saw Sasuke getting up, he was expecting to see Sasuke true form. But he was just talking with

Moka. This enrage him even more, the boy was again taking him lightly. So he quickly run in Sasuke direction to

continue his attacks.

Sasuke was watching Saizo movements the whole time he was talking with Moka. The fool just stood there while

he and Moka were talking. Probably Saizo was waiting for Sasuke to make the first move, until he run out of

patience and charge against him. Sauke easily can avoid the predictable attack and take Moka to a safer place.

But Sasuke was really curious about Moka potential if the rosary was the problem, he will get rid of it. If she was

not strong enough do defend hersef, Sasuke will have to take the full force of Saizo attack to shield her. A small

price to pay to satisfy his curiosity.

So with a swift move Sasuke took Moka´s rosary while he say with an amuse tone.

**"Here, now you can help me"**

When Sasuke utter those words a mix of surprice and worrier, cross on Moka´s mind. The rosary was not

something that anyone could remove, yet Sasuke took it with ease. But the worse part was that his more cruel

and evil side will surface.

**"Oh no you took the rosary from my neck"**

Suddenly a explosion of spiritual energy emanate from Moka´s body. It was so intence that Saizo stop the attack

and Sasuke look at Moka in amazement, even a normal human could have feel this energy with ease. Sasuke

keep looking at Moka with fascination, if the intense energy was a clue of his strengh he now understand why

vampires are feared, but her energy was not the only change in Moka, her pink hair turn silver, when Moka open

her eyes these were no longer green but red and the gentle look they have was replaced by a predatory one

and in his mouth one can see two prominent fangs.

_"So this is a vampire, not bad I wonder how strongth she really is and if I can beat her in a figth."_

When Moka open her eyes she have two things in mind, to take care of the one who was trying to abuse her,

and to have a little talk with the person that so careless awoken her.

Saizo was stuned by what happen a moment ago,he was going to attack that arrogant boy and the next thing

that happen was that girl Moka showing and incredible amount of power. Power that she previously have not

displayed. When Saizo took a better look on Moka he say.

**"Just like the legends. Red eyes, and intense supernatural energy. You are a vampire."**

With a defiant look on her face Moka taunt Saizo, while she tell him to come to her with one of her hands.

**"What is wrong little one. You want me right? Just try and take me. **

Saizo that was already angry with Sasuke attitude, was easy prey for Moka taunts. And blind with fury he

careless attack Moka. He throw a punch to Moka´s face but was stoped without much efford with one hand by

Moka.

**"Attacking me with just this degreed of power! How patetic you better realize your place."**

With her free hand Moka punch Saizo stomach leaving him without breath, follow by a powerfull kick to his face

that broke his jaw and send him flying several meters away destroying every tree on his path until he finaly stop

totally unconscious.

Now the only thing to do for Moka was her talk with Sasuke. When she turn to look at Sasuke she was expecting

to see fear on his face, but to her surprice what she saw on Sasuke face was an arrogant smirk and a glint of

excitement in his eyes.

**"That is an arrogant face for someone who need help with a weakling like him. What will you do if I attack **

**you now for distubing my sleep?"**

Sasuke face do not change after hearing Moka´s words. He move his arm and point to a group of trees that was

on his right. From the same finger he was using to point the trees a strong current of chakra flow forming a thin

blade of light that was ten meters long. And with a small movement from his wrist the blade cut everything on his

path. Sasuke then vanish the blade and say.

**"You can try but I am not as defenceless as you think. But I do not wish to have a seriously fight with you, **

**maybe a friendly spar. I am really curious ****about your strength you know"**

Moka was speechless by Sasuke attitude. Not only he was not intimidated by her, a vampire. He go as far as to

ask for a fight with her. Moka start to walk toward Sasuke until they were face to face. Not once Sasuke show

signs of fear or intimidation while Moka was walking toward him, neither when Moka put a finger on his face to

take some of the blood that was on his face. Moka smell and taste the blood that she took from Sasuke and put

a small smile.

**"Well you really are human, to think a human could do what you did is inconceivable."**

Then Moka took the rosary that Sasuke still have in one of his hands and say.

**"You are a interesting person, but this me that as not awoken for a long time is still tired, I will give you the **

**fight you ask in anoter time. Meanwhile you ****better babysit the sentimental other Moka or you will face my **

**wrath. Until we meet again."**

And with those words Moka put the rosay on his place and faint while her features return to normal.

Sasuke grab the body of Moka before she fall to the floor and carried her to a bench near the school grounds.

Here Sasuke sit besides Moka to think about what happen a moment ago.

_"So now I have to babysit her? Huump Their personalities are completely opposites. So who is the real Moka? Well I _

_have a whole semester to find out the truth. But __more important she will want answers. What should I tell her? "_

A few minutes later Moka wake up. Sasuke look at Moka for a second and ask.

**"Looks like you wake up. Are you all right? Do you remember what happen before you pass out?"**

Moka who by now was sit besides Sasuke and looking around to find were she was respond.

**"Yes I am right and I remember. But more important, what or who are you? a normal human could not do **

**what you do."**

Sasuke close his eyes. he was waiting this.

**"Ah yes you want answers. Tell me, what do you know about ninjas?"**

Moka do not know why Sasuke was bringing this now but she answer.

**" The history books say they were a military group trained in sabotage, reconnaissance, spying and **

**assassination around the VX century in japan. ****And there is all the legends around them too. But why do you **

**ask?"**

Sasuke with his eyes still closed show Moka a kunai that he was hiding under the sleeve of his shirt.

**"I am a ninja. And before you say anything else let me tell you the whole story"**

Sasuke told Moka how this was not his world, that he end up here by and accident in one mission and how there

was no way for him to return to his world. He also told Moka that he enroll in this school to find and learn more

about this world without knowing that this was a school for monsters.

When Sasuke finish his story Moka do not know what to think. It was true that there were different dimensions,

this academy was a good example of a land hiden in another dimension, but a whole world not just a small land

was hard to belive. But she have to admit that it can be true. And what about his family and friends, if he is lost

here surely they were searching for him. But it looks like Sasuke was not waiting for someone to come and

rescue him.

**"Sasuke dont you think that maybe there is someone in your world searching for you? Maybe they will find **

**you. And what about your family?"**

When Sasuke hear that, his mood change to a somber one, and quickly get up from the bench without looking at

Moka.

**" I am sure that there is no one looking for me. All must be thinking that I die in that explosion, let´s go we **

**already skip the first class."**

With those words Sasuke start to walk toward the school without give a single glance to Moka. To Moka it looks

like Sasuke do not want to talk more about the matter.

_"What are you hiding Sasuke?"_

_._

_**-TWO WEEKS AGO, IN A CAVE SOMEWERE IN THE FIRE COUNTRY-**_

Karin, jugo and Suigetsu were having a discussion about what to do. They were looking for Sasuke for more than

a week, and when they could not find any trace of him they lost hope and start to have conflicts between them.

**"I am telling you Suigetsu Sasuke must be alive we must keep looking, the snake say..."**

**"I do not care what the snake say Karin I was with Sasuke for a chance to fight with Kisame, and whitout **

**him I am losing my time here"**

Jugo was about to intervene in the discussion when the three feel a strong chakra in the entrace of the cave.

When they turn to look at the intruder, they saw a man hidden by the shadows of the cave, they could not

recognise the man factions, but what they recognise in a instant was the black cloak with red clouds and the

blazing sharingans on his eyes.

**"Before you go, why dont you tell me everything about what happen to Sasuke"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone mention that I should not make this story the same as the manga, and that was my plan from the beginning, this is a crossover Sasuke will never solve a problem the same way tsukune do, and the rest of the cast of naruto will apear at some point in the story. But I can not change the canon so soon, well at least not entirely.**


End file.
